drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Erigon Morilyn
Email: kinkydj_shadowe@bellsouth.net Description Eye Color: Piercing Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'9" Weight: 160 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's name: Erigon Morilyn Age (must be 18 or younger): 17 Place of Origin (must be from the mainland of Randland): Andor Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Piercing black eyes Height: about 5' 9 Weight: about 160 lbs. Brief Physical Description: Piercing black eyes; Long black hair, goes down to his shoulder blades, usually worn back in a ponytail; tan skin; has a tattoo on his upper left shoulder of two swords piercing a heart, the swords are both designed to look as though they are dripping blood; does not grow much body hair and keeps what little facial hair he does grow shaved; wears typical Andoran garb (a pair of trousers, a simple shirt, and a pair of sturdy boots that end just below the knee) Brief History: Erigon Morilyn is the son of a a blacksmith from Caemlyn. Both of his parents are still alive, and Erigon also has two brothers. His older brother serves in the Queen's Guard and has taught Erigon a bit about swordsmanship, including combat techniques and proper care of a sword. Erigon has a practice dummy, one that he built himself, behind his father's shop and he also owns a sword that his father made for him on Erigon's fifteenth birthday. Erigon has always been a bit of a trouble maker, and here recently, he has shown a small tendency towards violence. His newfound enjoyment of causing others pain and suffering has caused much strain on his relations with his friends and family, though Erigon doesn't care much for either. Recently, though secretly, he has devoted his life to the Shadow, and hopes one day to be able to assist in the Dark One's rise to power. A few days after Erigon's sixteenth birthday, he set out on his own, severing all ties to his family, and any former life he used to have, and set himself up in a life of crime, living by the sword and making, in his opinion, quick and easy money. He managed to do fairly for about a year, until he was hired to murder a foreign nobleman. He succeeded in the murder, but decided that he needed to find somewhere to hide. He set out for the city of Tar Valon to become one of the famous Tower Guards. He had a two-fold reason for choosing the Tower Guard as his destination, the first being that he believed that no one would ever think to look for him amongst the Tower Guard, either as a murderer or as a darkfriend, and the second being that he knew that he would gain unequal training as a soldier, and he would be better suited for the days when he would be called upon to serve his new Lord and Master, the Great Lord of the Dark. It took him a couple of weeks to make it to Tar Valon from Caemlyn, owing to the fact that he had to travel by night to avoid detection by the Queen's Guard, and any local guards, but a few days after his seventeenth birthday, he arrived in Tar Valon, ready to head to the White Tower to report as the newest trainee to the Tower Guard. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios